Welcome to My Home
by Katie Van Helsing
Summary: Angie sees a slight in Prague she would have never expected!


Once again, I own nothing cries Angie owns herself. 

Angie grinned as she looked around. Talk about going back in time. Prague was incredible. It was the most gothic town she had ever seen in her life. Everything, from the buildings to the clothing, it stunned her! She walked along with the tour group she was in and kept alert. She walked down the long street and pulled her long jacket closer to her to keep her warm. She was dressed in a nice black turtle neck, long pants and knee-high boots, but she was still pretty cold. It didn't bother her though, all that ran through her mind was the fact that she was here and she was happy. Extraordinarily happy.

Angie had been given a special gift to celebrate her seventeenth birthday, a trip to The Czech Republic! Her first stop was Prague. One of the most beautiful cities in the world and supposedly the home of the great vampire, Count Vladislaus Dragula, or Count Dracula. A man she had only dreamed about, but longed to see in person. The idea of seeing him... was possibly the equivalent of winning the lottery. She had spent the day walking around the tourist area and seeing all the little stands which held little vampire trinkets and souvenirs. She had even gone to see the resting place of Vlad The Impaler and spoke to a monk who actually looked after the tomb. It was quite a beautiful sight. Tonight though, she was going on a haunted tour of Prague and it was quite an experience.

The group arrived just outside of a huge castle. Extremely well in tacked and looked as though it had been built some time in the 15th century. She looked at it in awe. Was it possible that Dracula had live there at one time or another? She turned her head to Listen to the tour guide.

"This castle was the home of Vlad the Impaler over 500 years ago. It is one of the oldest Buildings in Prague... and for some unknown reason, today, I was told that we could go inside." He tour guide said this with a slight shiver in his voice. Angie raised her hand in question. He nodded to her,

"Has anyone been allowed inside?" She asked.

"Not in over 400 years." He told her honestly as he pulled out a key that unlocked the gate that lead up to the castle. Angie gulped. Something in the pit of her stomach said that this castle was not empty. Especially if they had not been let in for over 400 years. She shivered slightly as a slight feeling of cold came over her, but she ignored it and entered.

They walked up the long, stone path to the castle gates and the guide went up to the door. He unlocked the door, using a huge key and pushed the door open. The door made a wide creaking sound until it was fully open. Angie was one of the first inside.

Everyone stopped and started! They could not believe their eyes! The castle was fully intact! Royal looking furniture, golden curtains and Persian rugs. Statues and artifacts with years of history to their name and a smell in the air that resembled the finest perfume in the world. Everything was elegant... the only problem was it was covered in a thick blanket of dust! It looked as though this whole castle had not been touched for ages! Angie looked around, her mind was in a whirl of questions! Why would everything be so elegant for so long? Wouldn't someone have come in and taken this all to a museum or something? She walked over to a sliver table and ran her hand over it. the dust came off on her fingers very easily. Underneath... the table was in amazing condition, perfectly polished. The tour guide looked around, just as shocked.

"How is this possible?" He asked himself, which in truth was the question everyone was asking. How was it possible for the castle to still look like this? Without anything being stolen... and practically in perfect condition.

Angie started at all that was before her. Had there not been any dust, she imagined this place to look like that of a palace for a king. A great ruler must have lived here at one time or another... but why would he leave everything here? The tour guide cleared his throat,

"Come along everyone, if you will follow me, I will try to show you around. Please don't wonder off, as you will get lost." He said and gestured the group into what looked like the dinning hall. Angie made to follow... but something stopped her. A presence? She looked back. Towards the end of the room, there was a hallways... with torches it! That was impossible! They had only been there for a few minuets and before hand, there was no light anywhere aside from the moonlight coming through the windows. She knew she shouldn't wonder off, but something inside told her she should go look. Like a mini adventure, she thought to herself. She took a deep breath and started in through the hallway.

It was extremely long, but torches seemed to cover the whole pathway... as though someone knew she was going to have to come through here. As she kept walking down, suddenly, she began to hear music... very soft, but music nonetheless. Her eyebrows furrowed, she kept walking until... she came to an open room. It was just as elegantly furnished as the other rooms... but this one was different. There was not a speck of dust in sight. Everything seemed different here. As though she had crossed over to the past. The music was stronger here... and so hypnotic. What was it? A Violin?

"Once it has you under it's spell, it is impossible to break from. Don't you agree, my dear?"

Angie jumped out of her skin and spun around. There was a man standing next to the window, bathed in the glow of the moonlight. Angie's eyes widened as she saw him.

He was a very mysterious figure. He was very tall, a few inches taller than herself. His skin was as white as the moon, soft and silky... but it looked like ice. His face was lean and handsome, very handsome. He could not have been older than 40 and looked as though he was in the prime of his life. His long black hair was pulled back in a pony tail with a mysterious golden clip. A few strands of hair hung lose around his face. He was dressed in all black, a long black coat which fell to his knees, black riding pants and boots, a black vest with golden trim and a black silk shirt. He presence made Angie shiver. He was handsome... mysterious... passionate... and dark. Extremely dark.

He stood by the window, his elegant hands holding a bow and playing a violin. The tune he played was dark and seductive, as though it had entranced Angie and brought her directly to him. She shook out of her trance and tried to speak,

"Sir... I am so sorry, I had no idea that anyone was here! I was here with a group and-"

"Of course you were, my dear." He stopped playing. His Romanian accent was deep. Incredibly deep. Though he spoke english perfectly. His voice was so mesmeric, it almost frightened her. "That was how I planed it."

"Planed it?" Angie asked, "I don't understand."

The man's lips split into a charming smile, "Why do you think that in over 400 years no one has entered this castle... until now?"

Angie gulped, "I... don't know."

The man turned around to face her and Angie felt her heart explode.

"I wanted to see you, my dear." His ice blue eyes glowed a deep red.

Angie felt herself grow dizzy and fall to the floor... or at least she would have fallen to the floor had the man before her not caught her. He brushed a lock of hair from her eyes and smiled,

"Welcome to my home, Angie."

When Angie awoke, she was laying in a soft bed with red silk sheets. She gasped and sat up. She was relieved to see that her clothes had not been touched, but her coat had been removed and there was a flower in her hair. She looked around, she had been placed in a grand bedroom that looked like it had been decorated in the 16th century. But... there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere. She slipped out of bed and looked around, rubbing her head. This had to be a dream! It had to be. That man before her... he had looked so like...

"Count Vladislaus Dracula?" She whispered, not believing what she was saying.

"Yes?" Angie screamed again and looked up. There he was! Standing on the celling! Count Vladislaus Dragula... or to be clearer, Count Dracula! He smiled at her and jumped down from the celling. Landing gracefully before her, just like a cat. She breathed heavily.

"Don't scare me like that!" She said. He laughed slightly, took one of her hands in his and kissed it gently,

"Forgive me, my dear. After you fell under my spell last night, I stood here and watched you sleep." He gazed into her eyes. Angie felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Well... I..." He smiled at her and gestured to the balcony.

"Come, join me." He said and walked towards the balcony. Angie stood there for a moment, but then quickly followed. The view itself was breathtaking. It looked out over all of Prague. It was incredible.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. Dracula smiled at her,

"I am glad you are enjoying it, my dear."

"How long have you lived here?" She asked after a moment of thought.

"It is one of my many summer homes, I don't come here very often anymore." Staring out at the sky.

"Why not?" She asked. His eyes fell and a look of... had he been alive it would have been, sadness crossed his face.

"This is where I stayed with my brides." He said gently, "We would stay here together most of the time... before we returned to my actual palace. It was lovely, there would always be parties and music and beauty... they made me feel... alive again. They kept me alive. After they died, everything became dust... a meaningless essence of my life."

Angie felt for him. She had always been in love with the Count, ever since she saw the film "Van Helsing", but she honestly felt for him now.

"You really loved them, didn't you?" She asked.

"I can not love, my dear, but of what I remember love to be... I would like to hope that I did." Angie smiled at his answer and came forward.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked. The Count turned to face her,

"I have watched you for sometime now, my dear... I've have seen your beauty both inside and out. Incredibly beautiful... with a wonderful soul. I wish to know you more, Angie... I wish... for you to stay with me, forever."

Angie's mouth dropped, "For... forever?" She asked. The Count looked at her and came forward,

"Yes. When you are ready, I will come for you again and give you the kiss of eternal love. And then you and I will be together for always." He stared into her beautiful, amazing blue eyes, leaned down and kissed her passionately.

Angie was in shock, his lips made her lips blaze with fire. It was the most incredible, passionate kiss she had ever received in her life. Also, through that kiss... it was almost as if, she could feel him. The life and essence that was still in him... and how much, even if he could not love... he cared for her. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. Angie smiled.

"When I am ready?" She asked. He nodded and stared at her. She smiled,

"Yes."

Dracula's face grew incredibly happy as he picked her up and kissed her again passionately, trailing little kisses all over her cheeks and neck. Suddenly, she pressed her finger to his lips. He stopped,

"Don't I get to give you a kiss?" She asked. He grinned happily as she kissed him passionately. Both figures were bathed in an amazing white moonlight... that seemed to swirl around them and bind their hearts... forever.


End file.
